An unlikely team
by Eli8300
Summary: A Titan, nicknamed the Forgotten, forms an unlikely team to defeat a mysterious dark presence in secret. The brutal, ruthless, and don't forget sarcastic titan is asked to form an unlikely, unique, and crazy daring Fireteam to track down a darkness so horrible, the Vanguard refuse to let anyone hear of it outside of this team.
1. Chapter 1

'Hold on for a second, if words can be weapons,

Then what I say can effect it, they're not just words on a record.

And I can choose to respect it, or choose to infect it.

But once that hits the water, it's too late to be selective.'

My name is Eli_8300, I am a human titan, a truly nameless soldier, and an honorary member of The Mercury Guardians, and this is our story.

The tower, the last place of hope. Filled with Guardians, rushing about, restocking on supplies, buying the latest armor, exchanging engrams, or even taking a break from the war. None here for the same reason as I. I rarely am caught around the Tower, I try my best to stay in the field of battle, scavenging for supplies, surviving. But this was different. My presence was requested by the Vanguard. All I know is they wanted me to do a search and eliminate mission. A high value target. As to why they couldn't just send it to my ghost as a patrol mission I don't know. Either way, I was preparing for the worst, they probably just wanted me to take on another apprentice, even if I gave the last one PTSD for the traumatic experience of the wilderness.

I began walking into the hanger, deciding I was going to speak to Jalaal before visiting the Vanguard. Jalaal is a die hard live fast kind of guy for the Dead Orbit Faction, only one other rivaled him for their loyalty to Dead Orbit. That would be me. I always did anything and everything to do the best I could for the cause. We exchanged words and then I parted ways.

I continued in thought towards the Hall of Guardians or whatever they call it. The home of the Vanguard. Upon entering the Vanguard's area all eyes turned on me, Zavala, Ikora, Cayde, and two other guardians. Two Hunters, a man and a woman, humans.

"Well ain't this a great welcome home party." I said sarcastically.

"Oh so we get a witty Titan as our partner for this?" asked one of the hunters, the female, "We don't need him, we are the best."

"Oh really?" I said laughing, "Then how come everybody we is somebody has heard of the Forgotten but not you fools?"

"The Forgotten? Must be a reason for that," Said the female, "Looks like you weren't needed."

"SHUT UP." Lord Shaxx said behind us, "I need not exert myself further do I?"

"I don't know, maybe maybe not." I said slyly, "I mean all I see you do is sit here in this God forsaken Tower."

Lord Shaxx then approached me and stood inches away, face to face. The man being slightly taller than me. "Guardian you WILL treat me with respect, and when I tell you to do something, you do it." He said very plainly.

"Who the hell do you think you are that you can control my actions?" I said, "You're just a crucible master. A useless tool."

As soon as I finished Shaxx slammed my head into the nearby concrete wall, I reacted by tripping the man and climbing on top of him, throwing blows after blows to his helmet. I would have shattered the helm if the Vanguard hadn't intervened. Zavala holding Shaxx back, Cayde holding me, all I knew is that I scared them, Cayde had obvious fear in his eyes, and he was a damn Exo.

"I will speak to you three later, I will tell you where to meet soon." Zavala told me and the two hunters.

With that I left the hall, returning to my ship, while heading there I could feel the presence of the two Hunters trailing me. Stalking me. As I entered the Hangar I took a detour to visit with Jalaal again, buying new Exodus chest and boot armor pieces. My Hesperos armor was all but destroyed but I kept the gauntlets as they are my favorite, along with my Endling Helm which I wasn't wearing.

The hunters still followed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Forming

I continued to my ship, the Ketch Me if you Can. There she sat in her beauty, the lime green and black exterior, sadly dull and worn from years of use. I began to feel the presence of the two Hunters behind me, slowly I turned to look at them.

"How did you do that?" Asked the Male Hunter.

"Do what exactly?" I answered.

"How did you take down Lord Shaxx so easily?" asked the Female Hunter.

"Not very hard, when he strikes like he did he leaves his feet close together, letting me strike his legs with my foot, after that.. Well I'd like not to speak of that." I said.

"The Forgotten legend returns for now eh?" Zavala said, coming out into the open, "Not quite the return I had hoped for. Either way, you are exactly what I need, still the most brutal guardian to have ever been. Do you still only do what is best for yourself?"

"Of course Zavala, what else did you expect?" I answered, "But more importantly, I think the three of us want to know why you need us?"

"Of course, well, first let me tell you that, anything I say now is to be kept to yourselves, this mission is a secret that even the Consensus doesn't know about this." He began, "A new Entity has appeared in the Outer Rim of our current solar system. Well of planets we have been fighting for, Jupiter. A new enemy, nothing we have ever seen before.. The Hive engaged it with an entire fleet almost three days ago. They were wiped out within 24 hours. So we want to send a full fireteam to scout this new enemy before they come after us. We thought of no other Guardian to lead this team but you Eli."

"I'm flattered, but I'd rather not participate." I began, "Secondly, I am NOT a Guardian. I only utilize this place for supplies, aka Dead Orbit, they do have a good philosophy. Nevertheless, I am still the Warlord the Iron Lords' failed to rid the world of. Albeit I was a good Warlord, not violent towards just anyone. Only those who threatened my survival. Third, I lost hope in the Traveller the moment it took the only person I cared about away. Finally, My name isn't Eli, it's Eli-8300."

"You're not even an Exo!" said the male Hunter, "First of all let me finally introduce us, my name is Nikko, and my friend here, I call her Ender." Now, how are you just going to sit back and watch as something comes for us all? How can you not like the Traveller, for everything it's done for you! It brought you back! It gave you a Ghost!"

I stood there, silence the only thing between anyone here, I stared at my boots, then at my hand. I clenched it, and released, and summoned my Ghost.

"This is Sentinel. My Ghost. She knows every reason I have to hate the Traveller. She even understands, she agrees with me. She is a product of the damn thing!"

"So what are you then? A product of a pre-Golden Era corrupt human? Or do you just not have the balls to tell us? Said Nikko.

"Apparently so, I do not wish to speak of my past, it doesn't matter to any of you."

"Well then you must just be scared of this Entity then eh?" Nikko laughed, "No wonder he is the Forgotten! He's a coward!"

"I reclaim my statement. I will help you defeat this Entity." I said, "BUT on one condition."

"And that is?" Zavala asked, his eyes, I could see they were willing to do anything. They were scared, he truly feared this Entity, whatever it should be. "Oh but before that, Nikko you should watch what you say, he is called the Forgotten because he was the only Warlord left when the Iron Lords fell. But, although he hasn't ever said this to be true, some rumor one of the Iron Lords struck a deal with him. Now what's your condition?"

"I pick the rest of my team."

"Granted, please return to me when you have decided." With that Zavala left us, the Hunters kept staring at me, Nikko took his helmet off, a dark haired human. Nikko turned and left the same way Zavala had. And then there were two.

"You're hiding something, about your past." Ender's soft voice spoke. Tender care in every word, she knew, God knows how but she knew.

"You wouldn't understand, please, let me be. I'm already trying hard enough to not destroy anything near me. You don't understand how angry I am now."

"I will find out." She said, her helmet, an off brand version of the Celestial Nighthawk, began to glow with small flames from the eyes.

Sentinel turned to me, her mechanical eye had a puzzled look to it, well as puzzled as it could look.

 _Why didn't you tell them, or at least her?_ She asked through a private channel.

"They wouldn't have understood, she has the other Hunter. She hasn't lost anyone, especially not to the Traveller's doing."

 _You need to forget your past, or at least accept it! The Tower needs you, the least you could do is help them, didn't you promise that Iron Lord that you would help their cause in a time of need? Well, this is their cause, and this is a time of need!_

"THEY ARE NOT THE IRON LORDS." I screamed, attracting the stares of anyone nearby. "Either way, he is dead. No thanks to Timur, or Saladin."

 _But he would ask you if he was alive, isn't that the truce you came to with him? The converted one? His name leaves me, and you have a visitor, we'll talk later._

"Hello?" I called out.

Cayde emerged from behind my ship, he slowly walked towards me, staring at me, evaluating me for danger.

"You need something Cayde?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Well yes, I need to to settle things with Shaxx." He said, "He wants to actually, he wants to settle things, we all know you two have hated each other."

"Of course, he doesn't think I deserved what I got, survival." I said, understanding, "Well, I assume he is waiting, and I wouldn't want to keep him waiting, so let's go."

"Ah I knew you'd understand!" Cayde said with excitement. He motioned for me to follow him as we left for the Hall of Guardians.

 _You know he's going to challenge you right?_

I answered in a private channel. Of course I do, and I'm going to accept.

 _It's your death, well, ours, but it's only you who feels the pain_

Thanks Sentinel.

 _You're welcome._

I hope you realize I was kidding.

 _Oh…_

Moments later we arrived in the Hall, Shaxx was waiting.

"Well, well, well. I'll be honest, I thought you'd chicken out." The large man said.

"Hell no, if I have to get beat the crap out of to make up for that, so be it," I answered, The man stood, regarding what I said.

Out of nowhere Shaxx sent his fist straight into the side of my head, sending me across the room.

 _That's a fracture_

Not right now Sent..

"That's for earlier, and this is for my pleasure.." Shaxx began, he stepped towards me, my vision blurred and my ears ringing, and then all I saw was his boot, then. Darkness.

"Shaxx what the hell!" I could hear Cayde yell. "You said you'd only challenge him!"

"That would have been too easy. Now he has definitely learned his lesson."

The next thing I knew is that everything was white, like I was staring into the sun.

"Eli? What are you looking at?" Said this beautiful voice next to me.

"Huh?" I stuttered. I turned my head to the right, to see the face of the girl I loved. Her face beautiful in the afternoon sunlight, her dark black hair sparkled. I stared into her lovely light blue eyes, and then sadness fell upon me.

"Eli? Are you okay?"

"Of course Rachel." I said, my mind wouldn't let me cry. I wanted to cry so badly. The Traveller took her away. I hated it for it. Most people weren't affected by the Traveller's light other than for the better, it cured their cancer, ride the world of disease, except for some. Instead for her, it's light gave her terminal brain and lung cancer, she would only live for a year after the traveller came to Earth.

"Don't you love it?" She asked.

"Love what?"

"The Traveller silly!"

"Oh, yeah of course." I said, my words came out but my mind was crying and tortured by those words. 'Without it we wouldn't've cured all diseases!"

"I know."

With that the dream changed, the next thing I know is that I'm crying, my eyes covered by something soft. Something that used to be. I picked my head up to see I was crying on her body. Doctors all around us. My family never came, they left me. Her family was there though, they were almost as distraught as I was. The Doctors kept telling us they were sorry, that there had been no cure. The Traveller couldn't do anything. The Traveller killed her is the only thing I could think of.

"I'm going to fix everything Rachel." I cried to her body, "I'll fix this, I'll..I'll do everything in my power. I'm so sorry."

Then I came to.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice said, it was the Hunter, Ender.

"I didn't mean to kick you that hard." The Crucible Master said, "I wouldn't have if I'd known what it would've done."

"No, no, I deserved it." I said, still crying internally, "I'm glad you did that."

"If you don't mind me asking though, this whole time you've been speaking…" Shaxx began, "Who's Rachel. And what did the Traveller do?"

"Huh? You heard that?" I said, surprised at the event.

"Yeah man, it was creepy, the dead body on the floor having a one way conversation with himself." Said the other Hunter, Nikko.

"Shut up Nikko!" said Ender

"Well let me tell you all," I began, "I once loved someone named Rachel, she meant the world to me…"

About 30 minutes later I had both the Hunters pitying me. Shaxx stood there the whole time, listening, understanding.

"And I thought Warlords had no feelings." The man said. That ended the night.

Early in the morning I walked out into the plaza of the tower, I was the only person out this early. The venders gone for the night, having yet to return. I then went to the back of the tower, where the walk path is, between two long rivers of sorts, lilies floating in them. I turned at my head to look back at a sudden sound of footsteps, it was a young looking redhead girl, I think a hunter, scurrying about and leaving the area.

I continued on, sitting by the railing, just staring into the horizon. Thinking about who I wanted to bring with me on this mission. I had few friends at the tower, most people I stayed clear of, but these three, oh I was just bound to meet them, I could feel it. They planned on meeting me here.

"Well dang, you're up before me!" said a male, Exo voice, "I'm usually up the earliest, studies don't quit!"

I turned around to see my closest friend, A blue colored Exo with a few dents in his face, and two blood tipped horns on his head.

"Well you gonna just stare?" He said.

"Nah mate, I'm glad to see you ABY!" I said.

"You need to stop calling me that, I told you just call me Always!" he chuckled.

"Where are the others?"

"You mean, Player and Paul?"

"We're right here!" said another voice.

Always and I turned to the voice, in the distance stood an Exo Warlock, and another Awoken Hunter.

"Well ain't you good at showing up on time eh Paul?" I said, laughing.

"Ah I blame Player here! He's a tough one to wake!"

"Oh quit complaining, now why'd you call us here Fo Bro?" Player said.

"I need your help, and keep it on the down low!" I began, "Zavala and the Vanguard found this new enemy they call the Entity, it apparently took out a Hive fleet in less than a day. Either way, they're trying to get a scout team out there."

"Where do they need the armada?" Always chuckled.

"They want us to go as the Scout team."

"Wait you mean to tell me, they want to send us as some dang bait?"

"Well, I guess you wouldn't be wrong, at Zavala!" I laughed, "'We thought you'd be the best as a leader for this team.' Lying crap, they just want me dead."

"Haha! Of course, the great Forgotten would drag his friends into it somehow!" laughed Player, "As always, we'll still join you, until death do us part!"

"Damn dude, what a marriage!" cried Paul, laughing so hard he was would have been reduced to tears had he been human.

"Oh who would've guessed it? The Forgotten found a team of jokesters and misfits!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh c'mon Nikko," I said, "this is your team now too."

Nikko and Ender were standing from where we came. Ender a little further away from Nikko than usual.

"Ender? That you girl?" Asked Always. "Why you with that sack of.." I cut him off.

"Guys meet Nikko, the jester. Then there's Ender. The unlucky sister-in-arms to him."

The guys laughed, even Ender giggled to that. Nikko on the other hand just stood there staring at me.

"Zavala wants us to all train together. He wants us to go to the Dreadnaught for 3v3 elimination matches." Nikko said, aggravated.

"Ha Zavala ain't gonna get that from us." Said Always, "We aren't gonna do a private match, first of all, we need a team name… Anyone got some ideas?"

"Well for such an unusual mission and team, how about the Mercury Team?" Paul suggested. "Mercury is such an unknown and unusual place such as this."

"Good point, but what about The DESTROYERS!" said Player, "Sounds dangerous."

"We're only a scout team Player," I chuckled, "I like the Mercury team."

"Then how about The Mercury Guardians?" offered up Ender.

"Wow she speaks!" Paul said sarcastically, "Though I like it!"

Then they all chimed in.

"As do I"

"Same here"

"Agreed"

"So what do you think, oh leader mine?" Nikko said laughing.

I thought it for a while, everyone waited, curious to what I was thinking.

 _Do it for the team Eli, maybe you will find being a Guardian isn't all that bad_

"It's settled then," I said, "welcome to The Mercury Guardians!"

 **THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit of some background and a bit of some character revealing! A little bit of Revenge for Shaxx eh? Hope this is a little longer than before so here ya go! ALSO I know a lot of this is kinda far fetched, so what.. It's for enjoyment. Also just trying to hurry on the first couple of chapters, late nights typing and using my study halls. Oh don't forget the missing assignments! lol!**

 **Order and Chaos - Qui Ludicant You actually gave me a good idea! BUT Hopefully this is what you liked seeing for Shaxx! PLUS still not done with his jerk like personality, it'll come back more full blown**

 **Jsm1978 Thanks for your support, hopefully you like this better**!


End file.
